Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.781$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.781 = \dfrac{78.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.781} = 78.1\%$ $78.1$ per hundred = $78.1$ per cent = $78.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.